The Club Penguin Rocks Wiki
Club penguin rooms to add Nightclub Dance lounge Snow forts Plaza Forest Mine shack Cave Pet shop Stage Pizza paurlour Dojo courtyard Dojo Ninja hideout Ski lodge Sport shop Command room Beach Lighthouse Beacon Dock Party rooms Minigames to add Paint by letters DJ3K Dance contest Arcade games Puffle roundup Pizzatron 3000 Catchin' waves Aqua grabber Mancala Card jitsu Card jitsu fire The great snow maze (Tempory) Sled racing Jet pack adventure Hydro hopper Party games Find four Ice fishing Other articles to add Gary the gadget guy Cadence Aunt artic Rockhopper Sensei Penguin band Map Penguin style Snow and sports Igloo upgrades Better igloos Mullet Fluffy the fish Candytron 3000 Party Room Penguin storm Club penguin trainer Club penguin trainer 2,2 + Billybob Rsnail Screenhog Rocketsnail games Mission Elite penguin force Beta hat Beta party Halloween party 2005 Christmas party 2005 Server testing event Glitches Summer kick off party 2006 April fools party 2006 Christmas party 2006 Christams (Holiday) party 2009 Add a tag to this page to improve it! Links *Visit Gourleyo's wiki about club penguin,Gourleyo's club penguin wiki! *If you want to see our old wiki,Click here Events *The christmas party has begun! *The new newspaper will come out on christmas eve 2009. *Coins for change is here! *The migrator will leave on december the 20th 2009. Non-administrators *'G'o'u'r'l'e'y'o'' Penguin of the month This months winner is '''Go''u''rl'e'y'o''!!! Top users *'G''ou'r'l'e'y'o'' |style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| Administrators: *Pkittycat Current pin The current Pin is hidden in the ski lodge attic. It is a a snowman. Next pin will be hidden on January 1st, 2010.See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. The '''Magic Phial Pin' can be found at the (Stage). It is available to all penguins, and is for the new play "". Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. Current free items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always *available to non-members. *You can get rockhoppers coins for change background on his ship. *A green and red stripey hat is avalible when someone sends you a postcard. *The christmas hat is at the ski village. *A free members item that I am kepping a secret is found when you deliver 15 presents on the sliegh adventure. News In this section,there are 1 or more blog posts added most days!Soon this homepage will be longer than ever! Snow! *Wow! Not much to report today. But it's snowing in the UK! Only 6 days till christmas! Until then..... Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 18:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Gourleyo talks christmas party 09 *I'm not cross, im furious! The non-head item is for stupid members and the non member item is another stupid head item.I f the next non-member item is another head item I will ask club penguin why. Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 15:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo New newspaper *Wow! The newspaper is out! This gives some imformation of the party. Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo 15:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Series 6 *Wow! Series 6 is now out! I think its COOL!!! I buy them from the disney store and they don't sell the famous penguins individually,so this is great! Until then.....Good luck and a merry christmas! Gourleyo talks christmas party 09 *Wow!Looks like new christmas items will be returning. They will proberly be head items,but you never know! Until then.....Good luck! Gourleyo 17:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Series 5 now out! * Club penguin released series 5 toys!Now they are avalible from disney stores too.At the moment I don't have any,but I will have some soon. Gourleyo 16:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Merry christmas! *Wow!2010 is almost here!Me,gourleyo wants you to see what you think of it.My reply is:I love christmas because of all the lovely presents!I know about a DSI I am getting. We were wondering if you could reply back. Gourleyo 10:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo PLACE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW THIS LINE: No comments yet.There may be a couple very soon. Migrator is here,Coins for change starts and new furniture catalog is out *Wow!Coins for change has now started!This should help poor children in places like africa.The new furniture and igloo upgrades catolog are now out aswell.And the migrator has arrived.Sadly the free items are more stupid head items and backgrounds.I think club penguin should still put some in for non-members.More details will be coming soon. 'In other news:'The christmas party begins in few days.Lets hope that the free items for non-members won't be a head item. Gourleyo 09:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo School computers *Hi,today me,Gourleyo is on a school computer and I am logged in and it infact actully works! Gourleyo 14:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Dance contest updates failed. *Hi,Gourleyo here again! I just want to tell you that this time the dance contest update failed. I guess that most people prefer the old one, I do.Gourleyo 14:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo New design *Hi,Gourleyo here! I am not an administrator,but am a registered user. I gave this design to you as a christmas present, so things will be easier for you. All you now need to do is fill in some bits of the homepage and make articles to give customers something to look at, but right now you need to fill in pages and create pages. I will help you do them as well. Soon your wiki will be BIG,BIG,BIG!!!!!!!!!!!! This may include the wiki logo. Gourleyo 14:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Clothing catalog secret items *Click on the pot in coins for change to get the stocking cap. *Click on the top of a christmas tree to get the long johns. *Click on all instruments where you can get them. *In penguins at work click on work to get the black superhero mask. *Click on the white puffle to get the dizzy. *Click on the dojo to get the viking helmet. *Open the viking helmet 4 times to get the blue viking helmet. *Below the ladybird penguin click on a toadstool to get the black cape. Snow and sports secret items *Click on the green penguin to get the green hockey jersey. *Click on the lime green penguin and some of the background to get the green goalie gear. *Click on the word Ice to get some ice pompoms. F.I.S.H catalog cheats *You can get the night goggles by clicking the black sunglasses. *Click on different parts of the spy phone to see different bits of text. Rockhopper items *Coins for change background *Coins for change banner *Coins for change donation station *Silver bell *Tricorn hat Puffle furniture secret items *In puffle houses,click the word Puffle to get the grey bed. Igloo furniture secret items *On one of the snowmen,click the blue bird to get the nutcraker. *On the christmas wreath,click the bow to get the small christmas tree. *Click the star on the christmas tree to get the christmas lights. *Click a line on the modern chair to get the coat rack. *Click some wood on the large aquarium to get the shoe rack. *Click a leg on the table to get the wood stove. *Click one tower to get the fire place. *On the creepy cottage cut out,click one of the windows to get the cauldron. *Click one of the jack o' lanterns to get the LCD television. *Click on the tombstone to get the goofy jack o' lantern. Igloo upgrades hidden igloos *Click the paper clip to get the secret stone igloo. *Click the deluxe snow igloo's door to get the secret stone deluxe igloo. Create a new article Want to help expand the wiki? Just create an article! The more articles,the better! bgcolor=#f3f3ff |} Category:Browse